somealthistoryinmysoupfandomcom-20200215-history
Facts Backup of ATF
Did you know? That 2 in totally drinks be shown as canon, that is Atom Kick, "Dew". And if you count non-canon but known in-game one, than Game Over/Troll Cola exist. * Did you know? The common SEAL suit, real name is MK1. Maybe, really not confirmed that this is canon but, if you go to the game Mirage you know that SEAL suit is call, MK1. * Did you know? NATO, even though being big part of pre-flash canon, have only been show in one game. That game is Deep Winter. This game still have clothes showing that, NATO refugees still exist. * Did you know? Back inside ATF3, ATF4, the USCPF troop have markings on helmet saying "OLD SOULS MAKE GREAT SOLDIERS". (It kinda bit scary that this was not made by chad, but instead made by Roblox. The name of hat is called Sarge's Helmet.) * Did you know? The bank in Deep Winter used be noting but emptiness. * Did you know? The ruins of Southside mostly rip-off from Deep Winter. A few name be store right near Southside Bar, and water tower, also court. * Did you know? Back in Deep winter, the USCPF helmet is Base War Helmet mesh. Also, is for Old Turkey Helmet inside Sandstorm Reimagined. * Did you know? Sandstorm Reimagined used have FBI clothes. * Did you know? ATF3, used have boat inside game. Where you could travel to small island. * Did you know? For some reason inside ATF3 the Bank of America was instead, Bank of Roblox. * Did you know? Moms Hate ACMF clothes was Easter egg to South Park. (It darn, shame got taken out from Sandstorm Reimagined.) * Did you know? * Did you know? That Osaka Reimagined was first to have features of choosing your outfit in mix & match way. * Did you know? Back when Southside was getting shelled out of it. American Woman play on some PRT troop radio. (I forgot video link to it but I not lying.) * Did you know? I was wrong only Atom Kick exist. A drink I forgot exist, was Atomic Kick, it mostly Atom Kick but for Deep Winter timeline. * Did you know? Odd growing vines can be found around Deep Winter and Sandstorm Reimagined, the Cerberus Research Facility and a room that hidden inside Rockport metro system. Note: Cerberus Research Facility open doors is near watch tower and camp. To find hidden room you must be near at place of rails with scrap fences over it. Also this could be link to how RAD-X can infect biomass. * Did you know? A suit call Reconnaissance Suit MK1 exist, it could be link to SEALs or just MK1 in general. Here's wht staff member say about it, "This is a standard US issued Reconnaissance Suit MK1. The suit is designed to reduce user noise, hide their heat signatures, as well as keep their body temperature stable. The suit is also designed with pre-loaded camouflages that can be changed on the fly, enabling the user to blend in well with their environment. It was used extensively by the United States’ various Special Forces Units during WW3.". What This Blog Post About This is mostly, about facts that non-canon but still exist in-game or, some form, etc.